1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a digital device for an image display, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for protecting eyesight by which an appropriate viewing distance of users can be secured.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years there has been a trend of televisions becoming bigger, however, viewing spaces are often too small to accommodate large-sized televisions. Further, with the widespread availability and use of digital televisions, people spend much of their leisure time watching television.
In addition, as various portable devices are developed, the various portable devices provide services such as a movie reproduction service, a DMB service, an Internet network searching service, or the like, which has brought about an increase in time that people spend watching portable devices.
With the increase in time spent watching digital televisions and portable devices, users are facing a deterioration of eyesight. Particularly, in the case of portable devices, the user's eyesight may become worse due to features of the portable devices which allows users to watch anytime and anywhere.